Confessions of a Covert Cupcake Maker
by eseldie
Summary: Hidden talents can leave a lasting impression.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Human Target and intend no copyright infringement.**

**Author's notes: This story was on a prompt (You're welcome Dragonswife). Actually the first prompt I ever did. But this one oddly enough flowed for me. On another note, it is something like 12 degrees in my house. There's never a happy medium in this farce of a home. Well, maybe it's just the thermostat that is a farce. **

**On a side note, the NHL is apparently back. Why is that important…well…it just is. I mean, you try going nearly an entire season without your favorite sport. Well horseback riding is my favorite sport…but…you get the idea. The downside to their lockout was that there was NO open ice to practice on. Now I understand this is their livelihood, but every once in awhile, I need to take a personal day and hit the ice. Come on NHL, what about MY needs?! **

**With that said, enjoy the story and for all you hockey fans, enjoy the 2.3 games that they will actually be able to fit in for the remainder of the "season". **

**Oh…and vacation starts in 2 freakin' days…..THANK YOU GOD!**

**Confessions of a Covert Cupcake Maker**

She sat quietly in her chair and stared at him. She was in nothing but her dress pants and bra, Chance in only his jeans. They were engaged in a high stakes game of poker…strip poker. Somehow he convinced her to play. Normally the straight laced Ilsa Pucci wouldn't have gone along with his game, but the warehouse was empty and she was feeling much bolder than normal.

"Three of a kind. You lose again sir." He curled his lips and glared at her. "You're lucky." He stood up and hesitated as she lifted an eyebrow and gave him "the look". "Lose the pants." He was partially turned on by her dominant voice, but even more turned on by the fact that she agreed to play the card game. He obediently unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pushed them down his legs. When he sat back down, she licked her lips. "Next time, do that slower." He wanted to make a comment, but was too much in awe to open his mouth. "You get a little frisky when you take your clothes off madam." She started dealing the cards. "The way I see it, I am practically still clothed. However one more hand, and we might need to turn the heat on." He smiled back at her. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

The next hand had proven Chance right. To her surprise, he had bluffed her and won on a pair of Queens. She graciously removed her black dress pants and neatly hung them over the chair. It took him a few minutes to recompose himself when he saw her attire. They were both slightly worried because the next loser would be exposing more than their dignity. He started shuffling the cards never breaking eye contact with her. They were both chomping at the bit to get the other naked. When Ilsa collected her cards, she raised her brows. Sadly enough, she knew she had no chance of winning. She looked at him and he returned a stupid grin. "Ilsa I've played poker with you before, and I know that look." She shook her head as the cards were flipped. She still had the ability to bluff Chance, but her odds had gotten worse. He flipped his cards over. "Full house." She didn't move. Her hand was full of garbage…and they both knew it. She tossed them on the table. "Fine."

He smiled and leaned back in his chair. She mimicked his movements and reached under the table. After a few awkward moves and stretching, she raised her hand to reveal a thin piece of material. She pulled it back on her forefinger and launched it at him. It fell lightly on top of his winning hand. He lifted up the baby blue next to nothing thong and examined it. "So just out of curiosity, what exactly is the point of wearing anything at all? Does this even cover anything?" She stared back at him as he continued examining her choice of lingerie. "Get over it and deal the cards." Fate indeed would be delivered, and to Ilsa's delight, it was going to fall in her favor. Chance threw his two pair down and she laughed. "Sorry, you lose. Full house. Now…lose the undies." He shook his head, but wasn't going to be discouraged. "Fine." He stood up.

For the first time, she noticed his choice of undergarments. She was too busy the first time watching him lower his jeans to see the form fitting gray boxer briefs he chose to wear. They fit him nicely. In fact, a little too nice. She wondered how a man had the ability to make such a simple piece of clothing look amazing. She could only see halfway down his legs and that was enough for her to get slightly excited. She leaned forward a bit to look down his legs as they disappeared under the table. When her eyes came back up, she focused on the raised fabric between his legs. Now she was getting greedy. Most of his clothing did indeed accentuate his body, but his boxer briefs allowed a clearer picture of what his tantalizing body had to offer. She tore her eyes away from the gray mind haze and moved up his chest and abs. The man had a zero body fat percentage and the muscles only made her mouth water more. The light cluster of hair neatly carved out his pectoral muscles. She would have given a significant amount of money to run her fingernail across those pecs. Then she looked at this arms. Probably the most perfect she had ever seen. Muscled and toned to the absolute maximum. They were wrapped in a gorgeous tattoo that complimented them. When she finished her visual assault, she looked him in the eyes. Oh those blue eyes that stared back at her. She would have given anything to him as long as he looked at her with his piercing blues. She found it a little unfair, but figured he enjoyed having the advantage.

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "I will accept that fact that I lost." She nodded in agreement as he went to leave. "Wait a sec. The boxers sir." He turned back. "I shall return." She watched as he walked towards the kitchen. She could see the muscular form of his backside and she bit her bottom lip. "Damn, he is delicious." She shuffled the cards and waited for him to return. When he rounded the corner, she nearly fell out of her chair. Chance had never seen her laugh as hysterically as she was now. She all but had tears in her eyes. When she finally stopped, she took a deep breath. "Mr. Chance, what on earth are you wearing? Rather, where did you get it?" He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Ill have you know young lady that my grandmother made this for me when I was her special kitchen assistant." She smiled. There stood Chance clad in a pink kitchen apron with bright red letters that read "GRANDMA'S LIL HELPER". But it wasn't just the fact that he was wearing the apron, it was the fact that he wasn't wearing anything else. "We will call it my mulligan clothing, so you just have to deal with it." She tossed the cards on the table and crossed her arms. "How about we call it even and you tell me about this outfit of yours? Better yet, explain to me why your grandmother made you an apron and I have never seen you boil a pot of water. Actually, I think I have only seen you in the kitchen twice." He shook his head.

"Such a negative thinker aren't you? Follow me." He walked into the kitchen while she pulled her pants back on. When she met him, he was gathering various items and setting them on the counter. She stole several stares of his awe inspiring rump until he finally caught her. "Have a seat Ilsa." She sat down and crossed her legs, staring at him intently. "Do you always walk around in your bra?" She looked at her current state of dress and eyed him up. He started opening boxes and cracking eggs into a blander. She was amazed at how he knew his way around the kitchen. He finally came to the counter and started mixing more ingredients. "When I was young, my grandmother made it a point to have me in the kitchen on a regular basis. She taught me all of her secret recipes and how to bake and sauté. I learned a lot. She always wore and apron my grandfather gave to her and I always wanted one. So on my next birthday, she made me one. I could remember wearing this thing everywhere...even to bed. My mom had to beg me to take it off, just so she could wash it."

Ilsa was genuinely interested. "And the choice of pink?" He laughed. "My grandmother marched to the beat of a different drum. She didn't care what other people thought, and she always taught me to think the same way. She taught me to be an individual. Besides, I could have cared less what people thought because the gift was something special from her." She got a little misty eyed at his story. He was beyond genuine in his words and obviously cared deeply for his grandmother. She switched the topic before she got too emotional. "What are you making?" He looked at her and glared. "Cupcakes. But I can't tell you what's in them. It's a secret. If I tell you, I will have to torture you, then kill you in the worst way imaginable." She chuckled. "I would hate for you to have to do that." He smiled and put the prepared batter in the oven. He walked to the cupboard and picked out a few more items to start preparing the icing.

"When my grandmother passed away, I was devastated. She really meant a lot to me and was one of the very few people that I interacted with. She was a great woman and she taught me a lot. It's one of the reasons I don't tell people I can cook." Ilsa placed a hand over his. "Well I can assure you that she helped to raise a wonderful man." He looked at her hand over his then placed his free hand in the icing bowl. Suddenly time stopped for a second time that day for Ilsa. The first was the half naked apron job. Now here was a gorgeous man holding an icing covered finger out to her. She had already gone stupid over the fact that the man she hired could not only protect her, but could also apparently cook. To her, that was well beyond sexy. She accepted the sample. It tasted like nothing she had ever had before. There was a slight hint of salt to compliment the sweet. "It's amazing actually. You're very good." He took a taste of his own and agreed with her. He noticed a bit of icing on the corner of her lips and stared. "What's wrong?" He pointed. "You have icing on your…your.." She straightened up. "Oh." As she started to reach up and wipe it off, he grabbed her wrist. "Let me." She relaxed as he leaned in. His lips fell softly on the corner of hers and she could feel his tongue dart out to capture the errant treat.

She couldn't move from her current states as he deepened the kiss. She brought her hands up and placed them on his cheeks. It was a joy kissing him and he was always gentle allowing her to set the pace. Of course she normally quickened his quiet pace. It was simply the fact that she couldn't get enough of him…and he knew it. The ding of the oven pulled him away. She instantly missed the contact of his lips. He grabbed the mitts and opened the oven. Yet again, she was welcomed with a view of his gorgeous ass. It took forever to take the cupcakes out. Or at least she thought so. He turned around and placed them on the counter. "Mr. Chance, those look delicious. Even without the icing." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You look delicious yourself." She smiled as he busied himself taking the cupcakes out of the pan to ice them.

After completing one, he handed it to her. "Well. Let me know what you think." She accepted and took a bite. There were a few things in Ilsa's life that made her speechless and this was one of them. "Chance, these are amazing!" She finished the dessert down to the last crumb. "Would you like to lick the bowl?" She raised a brow. "You're dirty when you cook sir." He swiped at the remaining icing and licked it from his finger. He knew exactly what he was doing to her and he decided to let her join the fun. She dipped her own finger into the bowl and indulged herself then looked down at his apron. "Are we going camping?" He looked at her in question. "What?" She smirked. "I assumed we might be going camping…because you're pitching a tent." He knew what she was referring to and turned bright red. She curbed his embarrassment by taking another swipe at the bowl. This time, when she pulled it out, he grabbed her wrist and brought it to his own mouth. It took him forever to finish and when he did, she smiled. "Think I can spread that icing somewhere else madam?" She crossed her arms. "Terrible." He laughed. "What's your point?"

Ilsa enjoyed her time with Chance and was absolutely turned on by everything about him. His kindness, his candor and his ability to satisfy her. He placed his arms around her on the counter and placed his lips on the base of her neck. "Mmmm." He continued kissing down her shoulder and to her upper chest. It sent shivers up and down her shirtless body. He moved further down and kissed the top of her breast then ran his tongue over the baby blue lace of her bra. "Chance…you..oh my…your mouth is amazing." He smiled as he continued trailing smoldering kisses across her soft skin. When he was satisfied, he came back to meet her eyes. Without saying anything, he reached around to her back and started unclasping her bra. His gaze was welcoming and hot. "So you only want me for my mouth?" Her heart was racing because he was slow and deliberate in everything he did. She opened her mouth to respond when he silenced her with his lips again.

He caressed her breasts as she leaned closer into him. She had literally fallen victim to his seduction yet again. As hard as she ever tried, there was no escaping. She gently pushed him away and reached around his waist. With precise fingers, she undid his apron and pulled it over his head. His nude body stood before her…waiting for her guidance. "So, care for more?" She smiled up at him and placed her hands on his chest. "I would love that." He kissed her once more then took her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

**THE MORNING AFTER**

He lay sleeping in the curl of her arm while she ran his fingers thru his hair. They had enjoyed each other's company and Ilsa even had the pleasure of witnessing his secret talent. She moved slowly to get up and he instantly squeezed her tighter. "Chance, I just want to get a cup of coffee." He rapidly shook his head. "No, you can't go, because then I'll be cold. Coffee later." She couldn't help but smile at his persistence. They had been together before, but rarely did they have time to just spend lounging around. When they did have time, they would just chat about random things. He enjoyed when she didn't talk about work, or get worked up about the negative things she ever went thru. Of course, if she did, he was always there to listen.

She looked down at him. "So, what's for breakfast?" He moved to look up at her. "So now you only want me for my cooking abilities?" She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. "Only if you do it naked….well maybe with your apron on…and I get to touch you…whenever I want." He hugged her closer again. Christopher Chance was a man to be admired. In fact, there were many women who did admire him. The truth however, was that his attraction was focused on only one of those women…Ilsa. She was the only woman that challenged his personality and even better, his behavior. He had free rein to do what he wanted, but there were times that even her less abrasive methods made more sense. Of course, all the same could be said about her. She was attractive, intelligent, independent and stood her ground when the occasion called for it. But now, she was a widow and every man she ever said hello to, had magically appeared out of the woodwork to remind her if they were available. But since she met Christopher Chance, her mindset of the male species had changed.

She loved how brave he was, even at the worst of times. She also accepted his stubbornness when they argued, and remembered that his character underneath had all the right makings of a genuine man. She really loved the fact that he didn't wear a suit everyday. He was simple on the outside…extremely low maintenance, yet complex on the inside. He was an intricate makeup of wit, charm and strength. If the people that she mingled with knew she shared a bed with Christopher Chance, they would have probably banned her from their social circle. But of course she didn't care. She had the ability to bring those people down, but it wasn't in her nature.

He rolled over and laid across her with his elbow propped up and gave her a stupid love struck boyish grin. He thought since he first met her that he could get away with anything. But he had quickly learned that she was usually one step ahead of him. It took him some time to accept that, but learned that it only made him a better person. He admired how she commanded presence wherever she went. Even sitting in her office, she could rule the world at a moments notice. "Have you told the team about your bedroom antics with me?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think Winston knows. Well, maybe someone told him. Aside from that, I don't think." She smiled knowing he had confided in Winston. She figured he was most likely the one who pushed Chance to make a move on her in the first place.

He reached up and started pulling at the sheet she had over her. She grabbed his hand and laughed. "So let me get this straight. I can't get coffee, but you can…well...get me?" He tried to pull at the covers again. "Well, that's the idea. Me caveman, you cavewoman. I take what I want, when I want it, and fight saber-toothed tigers and such." She knew Chance would give her what she wanted, but she also knew he was a man, and that he had needs. "Well Mr. Caveman, maybe you have met your match." He stood up and pulled the sheet back to join her and brought his fingers up to gently caress her cheeks. He looked at her with his signature blue eyes. When he was overly genuine they turned a light and welcoming gray that softened all of his features. "You know I can never deny you with that look." He gave her his best puppydog face. "I can't help it." She closed her eyes and shook her head. She made him the happiest man on the plant at that very moment. Him making her breakfast would have to wait.

* * *

They were a couple that others would envy. Even while they had their disagreements, the end result would usually be them in bed together. They didn't use it as an excuse, rather a reason. Ilsa's personality had changed over the last few months, since they got on a more intimate level. She was less inclined to babysit her new investment and had learned that their job came with certain risks. But the bottom line was that the two of them had finally made the step, and admitted their attraction. It was a well balanced relationship and the biggest advantage they had over other couples was that they weren't afraid to take the lead. Neither of them faltered. They were discovering new things about each other everyday and today was no different.


End file.
